The Youthful Heroine
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome hated her quirk. It was completely aesthetic. Though, it wasn't like she didn't have her own naturally attained abilities to help her out as a "hero", but her quirk was just annoying to her. She only really enjoyed using it as a method to mess with those around her. Kagome Higurashi, the Youthful Heroine, Quirk...Ageless Disguise. Full Summary Inside !
1. Chapter 1

**The Youthful Heroine**

 **Summary: Kagome hated her quirk. It was completely aesthetic. Though, it wasn't like she didn't have her own naturally attained abilities to help her out as a "hero", but her quirk was just annoying to her. She only really enjoyed using it as a method to mess with those around her. Kagome Higurashi, the Youthful Heroine, Quirk...Ageless Disguise. She had the ability to change her appearance, looks and of course, her age.**

 **Anime: InuYasha/Boku no Hero Academia**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Aizawa**

 **Genre: Action/Romance**

 **Rated: M**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Chapter One**

 **-x-x-x-**

Aizawa brought a hand up as something soft brushed against his chin. Running his fingers through the silky black ball of fur that was curled up beside him. He was completely at ease as he listened to the bundle of fur giggle. Giggle...

' _Giggle?!'_ Aizawa groggily sat up and his eyes trailed down to what _appeared_ to be a mess of long, black, unkempt hair, hiding someone beneath it. _"Damn it..."_ his hair flared up all around his shoulders and his eyes lit up red for a single moment.

The figure in his bed suddenly changing from a childs form to that of a breathtaking beauty who still lay beneath a cascading waterfall of wavy black hair. She playfully smiled up at him as his hair fell around his bare shoulders and his eyes returned back to normal. A small pout forming on her lips as he gave in to a sigh, "Killjoy."

Closing his eyes, he sank back down into his bed, "do I come off as a pedophile, Kagome?"

Laughing, _Kagome_ crawled in closer to him and smiled happily when his arm wound tightly around her naked form and pulled her into a warm hug. "Don't you think it brings back such fun memories, "dad"?" She relaxed in the warmth that his body offered hers, "besides, it's not like you haven't done dirty things to my teen form. Fourteen isn't exactly legal." She smirked at the pained groan that slipped past his lips. She let her head rest on his chest as he ran his fingers through her long hair.

"I hardly think that's the same thing."

"Oh? But isn't it?" Kagome sat up and looked into his eyes, "isn't it just that you don't want to admit to being a pervert? You like doing things like that to a fourteen year old...a dirty old man," she scoffed, but laughed at the raised brow he provided.

Aizawa glanced to the clock on the wall across from the bed he shared with Kagome and a great many of his cats. "We need to get dressed, I have to be at that meeting before the exam."

"Do we really _need_ to?"

"Unless you want to walk around naked all day, then yes." He muttered as he buried his face into the junction of her neck and shoulder. Placing a small trail of kisses along the length of her neck and down to her collarbone. A soft moan drifted by his ears and he nipped along her shoulder playfully in response to the delectable sound. "We can be late though, I have no problem at all with that."

" _Mnmm..."_ Kagome rolled on top of him and smiled temptingly at him, _"let's be late."_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **(One Hour Later)**

Aizawa walked into the observational room for the teachers who'd be scoring the candidates on their Practical for their Rescue Points. Present Mic could be heard through the speakers that were on the control panel, the resident _English_ Teacher.

"Nice of you to join us, Aizawa."

Looking to the mouse, bear, dog creature that was none other than the Principal of the school he taught at, Principal Nezu. Aizawa nodded his head, "am I late?"

"For the Practical Exam?" Nezu hadn't looked his way once since he walked in, "No, not at all. You missed our teachers conference, but nothing you haven't heard before. I don't mind that you were late today, since you didn't miss anything I'd deem important, just be sure you are not late to your classes once term starts."

"Of course not,"

Nezu finally turned and faced Aizawa, "where is Kagome?"

"She's getting ready for the Exam."

"Very good, I do look forward to her performance. She's always been such a good actress. Oh, but you already know this, isn't that right, Aizawa."

"We were partners for a great many undercover captures concerning Villains and Criminals alike."

"Yes, at the time, she played the adorable daughter of a lazy and inattentive father."

' _She had entirely too much fun playing that role,'_ Aizawa sighed, "yes sir."

Nezu dropped the topic of Kagome and returned his attention to the screen.

 **-x-x-x-**

Kagome was leaning against one of the buildings nearby a bot. None of the machines had been turned on yet, and she was waiting for the start of the exam so she could get her part in the ordeal over with. _'The only reason I agreed to do this was to spend more time with Shota...'_ Kagome sighed. Looking up, her eyes met Present Mic's eyes and she gave him a thumbs up, good for go. She ran a hand through her wild black hair that now only skimmed her shoulders, green hazel eyes glanced back at the robot as she listened to the Voice Hero yell out the start of the Exam. The eyes of the bot glowed and she watched as it registered her as a non-threat.

' _It better work, I didn't spend three hours running through my multitude of bodies and faces with these machines for them to malfunction on me...'_ she watched critically as a clamp came towards her and readied herself to be the damsel in distress for potential Rescue points for the students. What she hadn't been expecting, was how tight the clamps proved to be around her waist. _"The hell!?"_ She hissed out her annoyance as she tried to get her arm freed from the metal machines grip. "Crap! I Can't even get my arm free..." scoffing in her now pissed mood, _'something smells like a rat!'_

" _Kagome, can you hear me well enough?"_

She brought her free hand up and pressed the button on her mic that was pinned to her shirt, "loud and clear, Midnight."

" _Wonderful, the Exam Bots have been modified for the most realistic experience of captivity and to help instate the urgency of your rescue. Please do your best! Make sure you show us a beautiful and pained expression that makes even those young boys become men!"_

" _..."_ Kagome shook her head and ignored the woman in her ear. The tightening of the clamps around her waist however broke her silence, _"AUGH! DAMN IT!"_ She screamed out in her pain, "someone...SOMEONE SAVE ME!" From a distance, she heard heard someone yell out to her, the footsteps moving closer to her told her that she would hopefully be out of the situation she was in soon. **"G-get this thing...OFF OF ME!"**

" _As you wish,"_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: So here is the first chapter of The Youthful Heroine! It's starting off a bit more touchy feely than the other stories I've started, I'm going to go back to A Friend of Time and update that story and then go post another new one until all of my MHA/IY fics have been posted! So please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Youthful Heroine**

 **Summary: Kagome hated her quirk. It was completely aesthetic. Though, it wasn't like she didn't have her own naturally attained abilities to help her out as a "hero", but her quirk was just annoying to her. She only really enjoyed using it as a method to mess with those around her. Kagome Higurashi, the Youthful Heroine, Quirk...Ageless Disguise. She had the ability to change her appearance, looks and of course, her age.**

 **Anime: InuYasha/Boku no Hero Academia**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Aizawa**

 **Genre: Action/Romance**

 **Rated: M**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Chapter Two**

 **-x-x-x-**

Kagome had tears in her eyes, this was no performance that she was putting on, the machines grip on her was mind-numbing. Faster than she'd expected, a black shadow wrapped around her and she found herself being protected as the machine was being smashed to bits. _"...wha..."_ her body felt light as the clamps released her and a pair of much safer and far mar gentler arms caught her. _'Oh wow...saves the damsel in distress? Check! He even caught me! A prince is attending the academy!'_ She glanced up and, while what she saw hadn't been what she was expecting, the blush would not leave her cheeks. "Th-thank you!"

"It's quite alright," he spoke calmly, "are you okay to stand?"

"Y-yeah. I will be fine, thank you. Um...oh!" Kagome let out a yell of surprise when a black figure swooped in behind her as he set her down, nudging her softly with it's head. "My goodness, thank you too...what..." she turned her eyes to the boy with the bird like face and smiled, his polite and kind nature was refreshing. "what are your names?"

"Ah, please, call me Fumikage. Now, if you are certain you're safe, I will continue the exam, you should too."

Kagome smiled and bowed politely, the shadow still wrapped around her waist, "you don't need to worry about me," she straightened and ran her hand over the shadow lovingly, "good luck to the both of you." She watched the two vanish from her sight, "what a cute Quirk..." she laughed to herself.

" _You do know he's fifteen though, right?"_

"Hey, Midnight?"

" _Yes beautiful?"_

"You do realize not everyone is as sexually depraved as you are, right?

" _You do realize that both you and Aizawa were late this morning and I'm sure it wasn't because of transportation issues. Head to B now."_

Kagome blushed but chose wisely to keep her mouth shut. She brought a hand to her hair and ducked behind a corner, long brown hair fell past her fingertips and gray eyes danced over her surroundings. She started to head over towards Battle Center B, having started at A, she was thankful that there were shortcuts, and that Present Mic had started the exams at intervals so that the teachers could examine the students equally. She hadn't even made it out of the makeshift city she was trying to outrun another bot. This one was firing, and yes...purposely missing, but still aiming relatively close to her. Tripping, such a lame mistake, she found herself surrounded by a good number of the bots when another clamp found her waist. "Shit!" The machine must have taken some form of damage earlier, since there was a sharp break in the clamp that was now cutting into her waist. Blood seeping through her clothes as she tried not to move too much.

 **-x-x-x-**

"What the hell is wrong with those machines?!"

Nezu smiled kindly at the man who was leaning up against the wall watching the Exam with the rest of them. "Nothing is wrong with them, I simply thought that this would help Kagome with a more convincing act." A blast shook the camera's image and they lost the footage of Kagome before another camera at a different angle picked her back up. Centered in the middle of all the machines was a boy with spiked ash blonde hair. Explosions were tearing apart the bots left and right. "Look, she's alright."

"She's bleeding...pretty badly it would seem." Midnight added, "perhaps we should call her back? It's not like she has the physical Hero abilities that we do."

"She'll be fine," Aizawa frowned, "she only has seven more minutes left."

The teachers nodded and turned back to the screen.

 **-x-x-x-**

Kagome cried out in agony as heat ran along her shoulder, she glanced over as the boys grin vanished quickly and he delivered a heated punch to the bot holding her, blowing it up and catching her in his arms in the process. He let his fingers run along the new scar he'd given her and scoffed, "...damn it."

"It's fine..." she said this, but the burn seriously hurt. She let her feet touch the ground and was thankful he'd held onto her until she had regained her balance. "...what can I call my hero?" She tilted her head curiously?

A soft pink brushed along his cheeks and he looked away quickly, "tch...Bakugo..."

"Thank you, Bakugo." She bowed and left the ruins towards the exit of the Battle Center A to head to Battle Center B. Her arrival didn't go unnoticed. The waves of attacks on her body had become nearly unbearable as more bots surrounded her, one pointers, two pointers, even a couple of three pointers had made themselves known among the slew of machines.

Her list of hero's grew. Two young ladies had saved her, one as different as the other, catching their names as they ran off to continue their test as Present Mic called for three minutes remaining.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter two of The Youthful Heroine, let me know what you think. I have to start getting dressed for work, so hopefully tomorrow or if I'm really lucky, tonight I can get another chapter posted. This one is really short, much shorter than my other chapters, and I apologize for that, but literally, the next line is the start of chapter three...so...yeah. Please be patient, and tell me what you think!**


End file.
